I found you
by CarllaCC
Summary: Han pasado 19 años desde la guerra con los Quincys y muchas cosas han cambiando... Ichigo que ya es un Shinigami oficial esta en una misión en el mundo humano, sin embargo, ni el ni su nueva teniente se imaginaron que algunos Shinigamis caídos en batalla hubieran renacido... Entre ellos Rukia. ¿Que hará ichigo? PASEN Y LEAN [Ichiruki]
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Kubo Tite.

.

I found you.

.

.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclama una chica peli castaña, de ojos grises y muy bien dotada. Ella estaba vestida de Shinigami y llevaba un haori blanco.

\- ¿Inoue? – Pregunta un peli naranja, con ojos color miel. También estaba vestido de Shinigami, y al igual que la anterior mencionada, este traía un haori blanco como distintivo de capitán. - ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?

\- He venido a recordarte que hoy en la tarde partirás hacía el mundo humano… B-bueno y también para desearte suerte – Esto último lo dijo levemente sonrosada.

\- Si, gracias por recordármelo, pero no tenías que venir hasta acá. Seguro en tu escuadrón están muy ocupados – Respondió seriamente el oji-miel.

\- No te preocupes, Ryu-kun se encarga de todo muy bien – Dijo tranquilamente – Es un muy buen teniente.

\- Que suerte… La mía no hace más que molestar. – Exclamo hastiado.

" **En otro lado de la sociedad de almas"**

\- ¡Achu! – Estornudo una chica "adolecente" con cabello negro. - ¿Quién estará hablando de mí? – Pensó mirando el cielo – Bah, mejor sigo durmiendo. – Se dijo a sí misma.

" **Volviendo con Ichigo y Orihime."**

\- No seas tan rudo con Yuri-chan, algún día cambiara su actitud y se convertirá en la mejor teniente que ha tenido el escuadrón 13. – Reprocho Orihime. A lo que Ichigo endureció su mirada y apretó los puños.

Fue ahí en donde la peli castaña se dio cuenta de su error.

\- Di-digo, no será mejor que Kuchiki-san, pero podrá ser una buena teniente, he he – Trato de reparar.

\- Inoue. – Llamó - Gracias por venir, pero ya debes irte, no es bueno dejar a un escuadrón sin su capitana.

\- Si Kurosaki-kun – Respondió desilusionada la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

" _Después de todo… El nombre de Kuchiki-san sigue haciendo mella en él"_ pensó Orihime antes de largarse.

Después de que Ichigo quedará solo, este se hundió en un mar de recuerdos.

Recordó ese fatídico día, hace ya más de 19 años.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto un ensangrentado Ichigo a una chica pelinegra que yacía casi muerta entre sus brazos - ¿Por qué me salvaste Rukia?_

 _\- Si-sin ti… Na-nada volve…ra a ser co-como antes – Respondió a duras penas la oji violeta – tú… eres la cla-clave para que… to-do vuel…va a la nor-normali…dad – Sonrió dejando que un hilo de sangre corriera por su barbilla._

 _\- ¡Pero habríamos encontrado otra forma! Sin que se hayan sacrificado todos. – Alego desesperado al ver que sus amigos yacían muertos… Y solo la pequeña Kuchiki seguía con vida. –_

 _\- No nos arrepen…timos Ichi-Ichigo, estoy segu…ra de qu-que nadi…e de noso…tros nos arrepen…tiremos – Hablo sin dejar de sonreír._

 _\- No… No me puedes hacer esto Rukia… Tú no puedes morir. Llamaré a Inoue y ella te curará… Si ella lo hará – Trataba de convencerse solo, aunque en su corazón sabía que era tarde. - ¡INOUE! – llamaba pero la chica no llegaba._

 _\- No… te esfuerces Ichi…go._

 _\- ¡INOUE! – Seguía llamando con la esperanza que la joven curandera llegara._

 _\- Gra…cias Ichigo… Ahora podre… dejar mi cora…zón a-aquí – toco el pecho del peli naranja._

 _\- No…No ¡TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR! – Le grito a la pelinegra - ¡TE AMO! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLO! ¡NO TIENES ESE MALDITO DERECHO RUKIA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas el joven Shinigami._

 _\- Yo… también te… a…mo idi…ota– Respondió con una mirada llena de amor… Sin embargo sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. – Vive – Susurro para luego dormir eternamente._

 _Ichigo al ver esto, decidió darle un beso en los labios como en los cuentos para niños, en donde el príncipe besa a la damisela y esta despierta y viven felices para siempre… Lástima que esta realidad era muy diferente._

 _\- ¡RUKIAAA! – Vocifero Kurosaki sintiendo sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas… Su amada se había ido para siempre._

 _ **O eso creía.**_

 _Después de unos segundos el cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a billar, para finalmente deshacerse en miles de partículas color verde._

 _Asi como ella, Algunos de sus amigos caidos en batalla pasaron por el mismo proceso._

 _Rangiku._

 _Nanao._

 _Toshiro._

 _Momo._

 _Kira._

 _Kiyone y Sentaro_

 _Ikkaku & Yumichika_

 _Saraki & Yachiru._

 _Byakuya._

 _Renji._

 _Y por último… Rukia._

 _Todos ellos se convirtieron en partículas después de sus muertes._

 _\- Rukia… - Susurro Ichigo antes de caer desmayado._

 _Ahora no había peligro alguno, sus amigos habían derrotado a Yhwach y a sus aliados… Sin embargo, para lograr aquello tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas._

 _Incluyendo a Rukia, que había muerto salvando la vida de Ichigo._

 _Pero lo que nadie sabía (A excepción de pocos) era que al morir la pequeña Kuchiki, el corazón de Kurosaki se había ido con ella._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Después de todo ese incidente, el Gotei 13 tuvo que hacer muchos cambios en sus escuadrones, ya que algunos de estos habían quedado completamente vacios después de tan horrible guerra.

A consecuencia de ello, Orihime, Sado e Ichigo decidieron ocupar algunos puestos de capitanes.

Sado se quedó como capitán del doceavo escuadrón, Inoue del cuarto e Ichigo del treceavo. A este último le habían ofrecido un puesto en la división 0, pero este se negó.

Actualmente todo está en paz… Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no han andado muy bien en el mundo humano, es por ello que el capitán del treceavo escuadrón quiso hacerse cargo personalmente y por esa razón él y su teniente irán hacia dicho mundo para monitorear que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras Ichigo recordaba su doloroso pasado, una chica de altura mediana se dirigía hacia su oficina.

\- ¡CAPITAN! – Grito al llegar a su destino.

\- Agh – se quejó el superior al verse interrumpido - ¿Qué quieres Yurika? – Pregunto algo molesto por el grito de su teniente.

\- Quería recordarle que hoy tenemos que ir al mundo humano para la misión – respondió enérgicamente la muchacha.

" _¿Acaso todos vienen a recordarme sobre lo mismo?"_ se preguntó internamente el peli naranjo.

\- Sí, lo sé. No tenías que haber venido solo para eso – Regaño – Deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo.

\- Lo sé pero es que estoy tan emocionada, nunca había ido al mundo humano.

\- Solo será por muy poco tiempo, no te emociones tanto – sugirió Ichigo.

\- Cierto, usted era del mundo humano. Nunca me lo ha dicho, lo supe gracias a Inoue-san – reclamo la oji-verde.

\- Mi pasado es MI pasado – resalto la palabra mí.

\- Mi pasado es MI pasado – Repitió burlescamente Yuri – Usted parece un viejo amargado… Ah cierto, lo es.

\- Muy graciosa – Respondió Ichigo sarcástico – Ahora vete, quiero estar solo. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Ya me iba – responde con la misma actitud. La chica abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse agrego – Y ya relaje ese ceño fruncido, lo hace ver más feo de lo que ya es. – Y sin más se largó.

Ichigo solo se limitó a suspirar. _"En ocaciones, esta chica se parece tanto a Rukia"_ pensó, para luego seguir con su papeleo.

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

\- Cuídate mucho Yuri-chan – pedía la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

\- No te preocupes Inoue-san – respondía dulcemente la teniente.

\- No deberías tratar así a un superior, Yurika – regaño un muchacho de una edad parecida a la antes mencionada, sin embargo este poseía una mirada más dura… Y burlesca.

\- Ya cállate Ryusei – Contesto la pelinegra – Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que vienes a despedirte de mí – Con esto último, el joven se sonrojo levemente.

\- Ni lo creas, solo he venido para acompañar a mi Capitana – volteo su cara para ocultar su sonrojo... Inoue sonrió al ver que su teniente no podía inventar una mejor excusa.

\- Oh, pero Ryu-kun, no te hubieras molestado – se limitó a decir con una sonrisa pícara. – Además, debo decir que nosotros nos encontramos aquí, y creo que no le dije a nadie que vendría a despedir a los chicos.

\- El capitán Kurosaki todavía no llega, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? – Ryu solo atino a cambiar el tema, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último.

\- Ese idiota, siempre llega tarde – Alego Yuri, pero fue interrumpida por un hombre que no aparentaba más de 25 años.

-¿Le dices idiota a tu superior, Yurika? – Pregunto Ichigo con una vena en la frente.

\- Nunca dije que eras tú, perfectamente podría haber hablado sobre alguien más. No es mi problema que te hayas sentido identificado – Se defendió la "adolescente".

\- Excusas – Contesto el peli naranjo. – Bueno, lo mejor es que nos vayamos, en el mundo humano ya está atardeciendo. – Al escuchar esto, Yurika corrió emocionada al portal, no sin antes despedirse de Orihime y su teniente. Ichigo que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero la peli castaña se lo impidió.

\- Kurosaki-kun – Llamó – Saluda a tus familia y a Tatsuki-chan de mi parte. – pidió casi susurrando, a lo que el capitán solo la miro por unos segundos para después asentir levemente.

Y así, Ichigo y Yurika se aventuraron hacia el mundo mortal.

Algunos minutos después…

\- Hemos llegado – anuncio la teniente.

\- No me digas – respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente. Yuri solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

Ambos Shinigamis decidieron recorrer la ciudad, pero de repente la joven oji-verde paro en seco. Quedando parada en la cima de un poste, Ichigo retrocedió y quedó a su lado.

-¿Qué mierda sucede Yurika? – Cuestiono con fastidio el peli naranjo, ya que él está muy cansado y solo quería terminar de una buena vez.

\- En la academia me enseñaron algunas costumbres de los humanos, y la que más me gusto era la de estudiar en un instituto, llevar uniformes monos y hacer amigos. – Contesto pensativa, mirando hacia un punto fijo, sin embargo, Ichigo no sabía a quién mierda se refería.

Yuri, al notar que su lento capitán aun no notaba a los estudiantes que pasaban justo debajo de ellos, decidió indicarlos con su dedo.

\- Mírelos jefe – a veces Yuri cambiaba los apodos hacia su capitán – Se ven tan felices, se golpean entre ellos, juegan y se… ¿besan? – Hablo esperando una respuesta por parte de su superior, sin embargo este miraba a la nada… Es como si el gran Kurosaki Ichigo hubiera visto a la misma muerte. - ¿Capitán? – le llamo algo preocupada, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió callar.

Yuri miro un poco más a los estudiantes, y se rio un poco por lo que hablaban… Sin embargo sus caras las había visto en algún lugar, más no podía recordar en dónde. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a Ichigo.

\- Chicos…- Susurro con una mirada completamente diferente… era una de euforia, nervios, alegría y dolor, todo al mismo tiempo – Son ellos – afirmo - ¡Son ellos! – Casi grito al ver que sus antiguos amigos que habían muerto hace un poco más de 19 años estaban allí, justo debajo de él.

Pero si todos ellos estaban ahí, en donde estaba...

\- ¡Rukia! – Llamo un chico peli rojo que parecía tener unos 15 años - ¿Qué tanto miras?

Solo así el peli naranjo se dio cuenta de que su difunta amada ahora reencarnada estaba un poco más atrás del grupo de amigos, que también estaban de vuelta a la vida, aunque ellos ni se den por enterados.

\- ¡Vámonos Rukia! ¡Ya deja de mirar ese estúpido poste! – Volvió a gritar el chico que antes respondía al nombre de Abarai Renji.

Fue así como Ichigo pudo notar que su pelinegra estaba mirándolo… Entre confundida y seria.

" _¿Acaso ella nos puede ver? Imposible"_ pensó el oji-miel.

\- ¡Ya voy idiota! – Respondió Rukia a su amigo – Solo estaba algo distraída. – Corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero antes de seguir, volteo por última vez en dirección a los Shinigamis.

\- Rukia… - Susurro el capitán.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

.

.

Wow, nunca pensé que duraría tanto pero ñee.

Quiero aclarar algo. Esto se ambienta 19 años después de la guerra.

Rukia y los demás han reencarnado. ¿Quiénes son los demás? Bueno ellos son: Rangiku, Nanao, Toshiro, Momo, Kira, Kiyone y Sentaro, Ikkaku & Yumichika, Saraki & Yachiru, Byakuya y Renji.

También quería emparejar a Yuri con alguno de estos o con Ryu.

Por último, se preguntaran en donde esta Ishida, ahora les digo. Ishida también murió en la guerra y este también reencarno, sin embargo, este aparecerá un poco después.

Pd: Solo actualizare si me llegan 5 Review, ya que no estaré escribiéndole al aire, ¿No creen?

Bueno, sin más, me despido.

 **CarllaCC.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.

.

Capítulo 2

.

.

\- Despierta. Son las 6:30 A.M – Se escuchó una voz aguda y monótona. Esta provenía de un reloj rosado con orejas de conejo.

\- Mmh – Se quejó una chica enredada en sabanas – Un minutito más – susurro inaudiblemente.

\- Se te hace tarde hermana de mierda – La joven abrió sus ojos violetas, sorprendida por la palabra recién dicha por su reloj.

\- "Toshiro ha vuelto a tocar mis cosas… Me las pagará – Con este último pensamiento, decidió iniciar un nuevo día.

Después de unos minutos, Rukia ya se encontraba lista y estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando con su familia.

\- Toshiro volvió a tocar mis cosas – Dijo la pelinegra a sus padres.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Pregunto seriamente el padre de familia.

Este poseía unos hermosos ojos turquesa, su cabello era negro. El rostro de este era serio, sin embargo, él era un padre y esposo muy amoroso.

\- Eres una exagerada – Contesto el menor de 15 años.

\- Ya lo has hecho 5 veces en lo que va del año, enano.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme enano, tú eres igual de enana que yo. – Rebatió el peliblanco – Además, yo que tú me preocuparía, mientras yo tengo 15 años, tú tienes 17. En resumen, yo tengo más posibilidades de crecer. – Jaque mate.

\- Las chicas pequeñas son más tiernas – Acoto la madre de los 2.

Esta hermosa mujer, poseía unos hermosos ojos violetas y un largo y suave cabello blanco.

\- Es cierto, pero con el mal carácter que ella posee, nadie la querrá.

\- Habla por ti, yo soy un ángel – Todos en la mesa se rieron suavemente - ¡Es verdad! ¿Cierto, Nii-sama? – Pregunto ilusionada a su hermano mayor.

\- Opino que no deberías darle importancia a cosas estúpidas – Respondió el mayor.

\- Byakuya tiene razón – Apoyo el padre. – Si un chico te quiere, te amara con todo y tus defectos.

Rukia solo asintió y termino de beber su café.

\- Ya debemos irnos – Anuncio el menor – Se nos hace tarde.

\- Cierto.

\- Adiós mamá, Adiós papá – Se despidieron la pelinegra y sus hermanos.

\- Adiós, tengan un buen día – Respondió amablemente su madre.

Así, los tres emprendieron camino al instituto y a la universidad en el caso del mayor.

En el camino, se encontraron con sus amigos. Ellos eran:

Rangiku y Nanao: Ellas eran muy cercanas a Rukia, sin embargo, estas dos se la pasaban discutiendo, claro, sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas

Momo: Era sin duda la mejor amiga de la oji violeta. Esta chica era algo tímida pero muy alegre.

Kira: Él es un chico tímido y muy delgado… Este también estaba eternamente enamorado de la anterior.

Kiyone y Sentaro. Estos dos son como perro y gato, se odian a muerte, aunque cuenta la leyenda que cuando ellos eran niños, nadie podía sepáralos.

Ikkaku & Yumichika: Al igual que los anteriores no se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo, estos jóvenes podían soportarse e incluso hablaban, aunque no tan a menudo.

Saraki: Él iba a la misma universidad de Byakuya. Este individuo era muy fuerte y daba miedo, pero sus amigos sabían que él no era capaz de lastimar a personas, claro, si estas no agotaban su paciencia.

Renji: Este último estaba fuertemente ligado a Rukia, eran muy amigos desde la niñez.

\- Hola – Saludaron todos a los hermanos.

\- Buenas – Respondieron.

\- Son como unos putos robots, siempre hablan de la misma manera – Alego Saraki.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que digamos? – Pregunto Byakuya.

\- No lo sé, pero no tienen por qué decir siempre "Buenas".

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Podrían parar de discutir por favor – Pidió Momo cansada de que todos los días pasara lo mismo.

Los dos solo se quedaron en silencio.

\- Cambiando el tema. ¿Quieren salir este sábado? – Dijo Rangiku, relajando el ambiente considerablemente.

\- Claro, podríamos ir al karaoke – Contesto Kiyone.

Todos hablaron sobre los planes que tenían para este fin de semana.

Sin embargo, Rukia había parado en seco al ver que 2 personas estaban paradas en la cima de un poste.

¿Alguien podía subir ahí? Estaba confundida.

¿Y si se caían? Nerviosa.

"No es tu problema Rukia, si se caen, se caerán" – Pensó. Sin embargo, vio algo que la sorprendió aún más.

Estos chicos además de vestir muy extravagantemente, traían ¿Katanas? Imposible, estas estaban prohibidas.

\- ¡Rukia! – Llamo el chico peli rojo - ¿Qué tanto miras?

De repente pudo sentir la mirada de uno de estos idiotas que estaban en la cima del poste.

Era peli naranjo.

Algo en él, le parecía familiar. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió aún más nerviosa.

\- ¡Vámonos Rukia! ¡Ya deja de mirar ese estúpido poste! – Volvió a gritar el chico.

¿Acaso ellos no podían verlos? Talvez todo esto era parte de su imaginación.

Sí, eso debería ser.

\- ¡Ya voy idiota! – Respondió la pelinegra a Reji – Solo estaba algo distraída. – Corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero antes de seguir, volteo por última vez en dirección los idiotas de su imaginación.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

.

..

Estoy verdaderamente avergonzada por demorarme tanto en actualizar T.T

Sé que los decepcione, lo siento, este capítulo ha sido verdaderamente corto.

Prometo actualizar este viernes si o si:(

Adiós:(

 **CarllaCC**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo tite

.

.

Capitulo 3

.

"¿Destino?"

.

.

Era ella, definitivamente era ella. Era idéntica a mi Rukia… Todo parecía indicar que el destino nos volvió a dar una oportunidad.

Le hablaría, comenzaríamos a salir, tendremos una familia y seremos felices.

"Espera Ichigo, ¿acaso tienes 15 años? No puedes hacer eso, Rukia y los chicos deben tener y disfrutar lo que anteriormente se les negó, una vida normal, alejada de Huecos y espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz… Ellos se merecían vivir en paz.

Incluida Rukia.

Aunque haga su vida con otro hombre… Eso me hierve la sangre.

Sin darme cuenta, me aleje de ese lugar, aquel que presencio mi reencuentro con mi amada.

No sabía dónde ir, aunque conocía Karakura mejor que a mí mismo, no pude evitar perderme… Finalmente llegue a ese tan conocido rio en donde podía pensar tranquilamente.

 _ **Fin pov Ichigo.**_

Yuki, algo confundida siguió a su capitán hasta un gran rio en donde le pudo escuchar decir:

- _Pero cuando me ahogué en un cálido sueño, me di cuenta de que ya te había perdido._ – Canturreo susurrando el peli naranja. – _Ahora estás Revoloteando, Revoloteando lejos._

\- Capitan, ¿Acaso está cantando? – Pregunto más que confundida la joven teniente.

-…

\- Debería contestarme al menos.

-Solo estas preguntando lo obvio. – Respondió cortantemente. – Quiero estar solo, vete, nos reuniremos en una hora en este mismo lugar ¿Entiendes? – Y sin ánimos de rebatir, la ojiverde decidió largarse de ese lugar.

Al pasar los minutos, Yuki decidió recorrer el lugar.

" _¿Por donde debería empezar?"_ – Pensó la pelinegra – "¡Ya _sé!, iré a la preparatoria de este lugar, seguro será interesante."_ – Y sin más, partió hacia su destino.

Al llegar, decidió pasearse por los jardines de dicho establecimiento, los cuales eran muy floridos, de seguro alguna comisión de encargaba de ello.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la campana toco y cientos de estudiantes salieron al patio para tomar un poco de aire.

" _El jefe dijo que nadie podría verme, así que no debo preocuparme"_ – Dijo para sí la joven teniente.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Por qué vistes de esa forma? ¡Exijo saberlo! – Era un chico.

" _¡¿QUE MIERDA?!"_ – Grito en sus adentros la Shinigami, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para ver a aquel humano que podía verla – tu… ¿Puedes verme?

-¿Eres retasada o qué? Obviamente que puedo verte, no estoy ciego – Respondió desafiantemente el joven humano.

\- Se supone que nadie pude verme… - Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

\- ¿Eres ladrona o algo? Digo, pareciera que te estás escondiendo. Si fuera así, encontraste el lugar perfecto, aquí nadie te encontrara… Idiota – Ironizó el estúdiate.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres? Te mataría si lo tuviera permitido. – Contesto enfadada Yuki.

\- No me hagas reir, solo eres una chica con una katana falsa creyéndose la gran cosa.

\- Mira enano de mierda, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo.

\- Primero no soy "enano", mi nombre es Toshiro y segundo, si no tienes tanto tiempo deberías irte. – Respondió enojado el peli blanco.

\- Lo haré, pero no porque tú lo dices – Sin más, nuestra orgullosa Shinigami se fue del lugar. - _¿Qué sucede conmigo? Debería haberlo matado_ – dijo para sí. – _Si me dan alguna oportunidad, no dudare en vengarme…_

.

.

Al cumplirse una hora, la oji verde se reunió con su capitán y juntos emprendieron camino hacia la tienda de Urahara, si, Kisuke no era un caído en batalla como la mayoría de sus camaradas.

-Kurosaki-san, que sorpresa – Dijo el rubio - ¿Qué hace el capitán de la 13 escuadra en mi humilde tienda?

\- Urahara-san – Saludo Ichigo – Hace mucho tiempo no te veía, creo que…

\- 10 años – Completo el antiguo capitán.

\- Wow, que rápido pasan los años, me siento viejo. – Dijo el peli naranja.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿buscas nuevos productos?

\- Quiero que me digas que sucede en el mundo humano, han surgido resultados que indican que una serie de Hollows aparecen día a día, el Shinigami de Karakura nos ha pedido ayuda porque no puede resistir más. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

\- Efectivamente Kurasaki-san, me había percatado de este problema, pero no hice ningún tipo de análisis, porque mi computadora y maquina están descompuestas, ya que ¡alguien dejo que un balón se estrellara en contra de ellos! – Esto último lo hizo en voz alta para que el responsable que claramente era Jinta, se sintiera culpable. – Pero no te preocupes, arreglare la maquina y hare los estudios – Dijo el científico.

\- Perfecto – Contesto el oji miel.

\- ¿Cuánto se tardara? – Interrumpió Yuki.

\- Un poco menos de un mes – Respondió relajado Urahara.

\- ¡¿Un mes?! – Se sorprendió Ichigo - ¿Qué haremos en un mes? No me puedo ausentar por tanto tiempo yo…

\- Tranquilo jefe, Moe-san se ocupara de todo, además cuenta con el permiso del capitán comandante, de hecho, él me dijo: "Haz que Ichigo-kun descanse un poco, podrán tomar esto como vacaciones. Si quieren pueden demorarse un poco más de lo previsto, en estos tiempos de paz no hay mayores problemas, tranquilos". Puede confiar en mi palabra capitán, si nos ausentamos un mes no ocurrirá nada. ¿Verdad Urahara-san?

\- Oshima-san tiene razón – Apoyo el rubio – Les prestare un par de gigais, si quieren les doy hospedaje.

\- Gracias por los gigais, y en cuanto al hospedaje, no te preocupes, me quedare en mi antiguo hogar, creo que Yuzu vive ahí – Dice el peli naranjo.

\- Y yo iré a la preparatoria ¿verdad? – Yuri ya había planeado la mejor forma de vengarse de ese tal "Toshiro"

\- ¿Estás loca? Con esa boca que tienes de seguro dirás tu verdadera identidad. – Negó el capitán

\- Bueno, tendrá que soportarme todo el día… Por un mes.

\- Creo que debes aprender a convivir con los humanos. ¿Cómo sabes si eso te servirá en un futuro? – Ichigo cambio drásticamente de opinión al imaginarse con una chica que nunca para de hablar… Se volvería loco al poco tiempo.

\- Perfecto, comenzare mañana. – Y sin más se largo en su nuevo Gigai.

\- Esta chica… - Se quejo el oji miel.

\- Se parece tanto a Kuchiki-san ¿No lo crees? – Pregunto Kisuke.

\- Rukia era única, nunca encontrare a alguien que la reemplaza – Dijo secamente el capitán – Si no tienes más que decir me iré, adiós.

\- Kurasaki-san – Le llamo el oji verde – Creo que te habrás enterado sobre la reencarnación de los muchachos – Ichigo asintió con pesar – Te quiero pedir que no-

\- No haré nada, no te preocupes. – Después de esas palabras, se marcho del lugar.

\- Suerte Kurosaki-san – Susurro el rubio antes de entrar a la tienda.

.

.

CONTINUARA

.

.

Lamento nuevamente el atraso, pero en mi colegio me están "matando" con tantos exámenes e interrogaciones T-T

Gracias a todos los Review, no saben cuánto me motivan:)

Espero regularizar más mis actualizaciones… Ojala sea pronto:(

Suerte y nos vemos!

 **CarllaCC**


End file.
